Roland
by Vrei
Summary: Roland, suite à de mauvaises expériences dans son nouveau lycée, décide de rejoindre Scorpia. OC, /!\ Dark Alex.


Roland attrapa ses clefs et son sac, mit son manteau en toute hâte et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte. ''Roland !'' entendit-il dans son dos. N'y prêtant pas garde, il courut vers l'arrêt de bus situé à une trentaine de mètres de chez lui. Arrivant enfin, essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Damned. Il l'avait encore raté. Et on allait encore se moquer de lui au lycée. Il commença à marcher tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Est-ce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir son bus à l'heure ? Depuis deux semaines qu'il habitait là avec ses parents, il ne l'avait encore jamais attrapé. C'était son père qui l'avait amené le premier jour, et depuis il arrivait systématiquement une heure en retard le matin . Parce que, évidemment, le seul bus qui passait là était le bus scolaire, et que celui-ci n'attendait pas. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à sa mère de l'emmener le matin parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être à l'heure. Il décida de couper à travers champs. Quitte à être en retard, autant faire une bonne balade. De toute façon, ses parents allaient être mis au courant par le proviseur. Il n'allait pas y couper. Son père allait se mettre dans une de ces colères... Il allait prendre cher. Roland soupira et remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans la boue. Etre en retard suffisait pour être la risée du lycée, il n'allait pas aggraver son cas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à ses parents de vouloir déménager en plein milieu de l'année scolaire ? Et surtout, pourquoi passer d'un appartement dans une grande ville à une maison planquée en pleine campagne ?

Roland tendit son billet de retard à une femme aux lèvres pincées, qui haussa ses sourcils quasiment blancs dans un air de mépris profond. ''Encore en retard, M. Zevek. Quand donc apprendrez-vous que les cours commencent à 8h et non à 9h ? Allez vous asseoir, et soyez certains que vos parents seront avertis.'' Le visage fermé, Roland alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à la seule place libre, et la fille à côté de lui poussa ses affaires en soupirant profondément, comme si le fait de débarasser sa table lui était d'une peine immense, tout en mâchonnant son chewing-gum fraise d'un air exaspérant. Génial. Il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour arriver. Il aurait pu faire croire à un rendez-vous médical, et il n'aurait pas eu à supporter cette pouffiasse pendant encore 3h. Non, 2h45. Il ne faut pas approximer, quand on peut se rendre la vie plus légère en s'imaginant sortant victorieux de la salle de classe. Enfin, victorieux. Vivant serait plus exact. Et avec un peu de chance, personne ne lui ferait de croche-pied, comme la veille. Maudissant encore une fois ses parents, il sortit ses affaires sous le regard méprisant de la vieille chouette. Soupirant - décidément, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui – il se fit une note mentale pour demander à son père de le réveiller plus tôt le lendemain. Il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit, de toute façon. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit jamais en retard le matin au travail. En parlant de travail, tiens. Le fait de déménager en milieu d'année lui avait permis, oh joie ! de se rendre compte une fois de plus qu'il ignorait tout du travail de son père. La première fois qu'il avait dû remplir ces fichus papiers, il n'avais pas su quoi écrire. Et quand le soir il avait demandé à son père, il lui avait répondu : ''Tu diras que je suis journaliste''. Roland savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et depuis, il avait dû présenter son père comme journaliste auprès de ses peu nombreux amis. Sa mère était écrivain, mais il n'avait jamais lu ses œuvres, parce qu'elles étaient d'après ses dires ''pas pour son âge''. Il avait eu un moment de curiosité, avant de se dire qu'il préférait tout compte fait ne pas savoir.

Plus que 10 minutes. C'était passé plus vite que prévu. De toute façon, l'allemand, il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Ainsi que le français, le russe, l'anglais, bien sûr, l'arabe et le japonais. Pour ce que ça pouvait servir...

A la sonnerie, il remballa ses affaires rapidement en espérant sortir de la salle avant le flux d'élèves. Raté. Il était pris en plein dedans et il pouvait entendre les trois imbéciles de la veille murmurer dans son dos. Aïe. Ca prévoyait un mauvais coup. Il était temps qu'il se sorte de là. Bousculant au passage deux-trois Premières Années, il se fraya un chemin dans le couloir pour atteindre la cantine avant ses poursuivants, histoire qu'il puisse poser son plateau en sécurité sur la table avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans le réfectoire.

Il s'installa à une table vide. Ses trois poursuivants n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il se mit à manger sans faim, jouant avec ses petits pois servis avec le jus de cuisson. Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué. Même lui servait les petits pois correctement. En même temps, c'était lui qui cuisinait à la maison. Sa mère était trop prise par ses bouquins et son père rentrait tard, voire pas du tout pendant plusieurs jours. Pas qu'il lui manque particulièrement. Il était sévère, son père.

Il alla débarrasser son plateau encore plein. Raté. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Ils s'étaient glissés derrière lui, et le plus grand avait marché sur son lacet trop long. Un vrai colosse, ce mec-là. Bref, il s'étala de tout son long, envoyant ses petits pois valdinguer sous une table. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, avant que chacun n'explose de rire, les trois crétins les premiers. Roland se remis rapidement sur ses pieds, les joues rouges et le regard noir. Il récupéra son plateau, son assiette et ses couverts et les posa sur le chariot sans rien dire. Il sortit du réfectoire en serrant les poings et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un grand cri retentit. Levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre stupidité, il sortit des toilettes des filles. Craig et ses chiens l'attendaient dehors. ''Alors, tu es refusé même aux toilettes ? Pourtant, chez les filles, t'aurais pu pisser comme il se doit...''. Il éclata de rire, suivi par les deux gros qui l'accompagnaient. Levant les yeux au ciel, Roland les contourna pour sortir dans la cour. Il tourna à l'angle du bâtiment principal et se retrouva derrière le gymnase. Super. Là au moins, il n'y aurait personne. Les trois crétins arrivèrent peu après lui, un sourire gras sur le visage. Roland leur tournait le dos. Craig l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'il leur fasse face. Il fut surpris par le poing qui s'abattit sur son nez, éclaboussant de sang le visage du colosse. Colosse qui poussa un cri de rage à l'offense, et se mit en position de défense. Ce qui ne servit à rien, car bientôt un coup de pied le fit tomber à terre deux mètres plus loin. Ses acolytes se ruèrent sur Roland, qui était prêt à les accueillir. Rapidement, le combat prit fin, lorsque tous les agresseurs se retrouvèrent face contre terre, qui ayant le nez explosé, qui ne sentant plus son entrejambe, qui présentant des hématomes sur tout le corps. Roland aurait pu se sentir victorieux, si une main ne l'avait pas saisi brusquement, le retournant pour qu'il se retrouve face à un des pions qui le regardait mi-horrifié, mi-furieux. Hmh. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.


End file.
